1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to an energy transducer, and more particularly, but not by way of limitation, to a single cycle hydrogen powered energy transducer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Internal combustion engines, such as those used in automobiles, typically run on gasoline or other fossil fuel. Such an engine consumes 75% of the energy it produces to perform its task, leaving only 25% of the energy for usable power.
It is desirable to provide an energy transducer that does not depend on fossil fuel.
It is further desirable for such an energy transducer to run on hydrogen.
It is further desirable for such an energy transducer to allow for greater utilization of the energy it creates.